1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to adapter panel support assemblies and particularly to a support assembly for an adapter panel that rotates, swivels or tilts to different positions to provide access to either side of the adapter panel, and, thereby, to the front and back of the adapters.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic terminals in a fiber optic network may be referred to as local convergence points, fiber distribution terminals, fiber distribution hubs, and the like. Such fiber optic terminals are typically cabinets or enclosures which may house fiber connection points and other fiber optic components. This enables the transmission of optical signals over optical fibers connected to the terminals and extended towards the subscriber premises in the optical networks. Thus, the fiber optic terminal provides a convergence point for the fibers and the optical signals between the network operator or service provider and the subscriber. The convergence point offers management capabilities to the network operator or service provider in the deployment and operation of telecommunication networks. Such telecommunication networks may include all-fiber access networks and/or networks involving fiber fed remote radio technology, such as fiber-to-the-antenna (FTTA). Some of the advantages of FTTA are space savings and simple system installation. The FTTA may employ a remote radio distribution terminal which combines optical and power connectivity into one terminal. It is a lightweight and compact solution where space is important.